The Greatest Gift of All
by maria-is-lucifer
Summary: The best gift of all is the gift of life. ZeKi


_**A/N:** A little something for the holidays... ^_^ I didn't write whose POV is this but you'll get to know by the end of the story. I was meaning to publish this earlier but a plague invaded my plot bunnies. A plague called laziness. Damn, I should really study for the exams. ^_^' .......or not..... XD_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Matsuri Hino=Vampire Knight ; Me= the idea_

* * *

**Title:The Greatest Gift of All  
Genre:Romance/Drama  
Rating:K+**

* * *

_Here I am, In the halls  
Reminiscizing.....  
Waiting eagerly for time to pass.  
I don't know if I should be scared or worried.  
I'm too confused.  
And as I look at the blank white door,  
I can't help but think about THAT DAY._

_---------Flashback--------  
There she is. Looking as lovely as ever. Her long hair tied up in a bun. Her beautiful face showing a peaceful expression. One of love and happiness.  
Her marvelous white gown makes her look even more attractive. She is a sparkling beauty and as I stood infront of the altar, waiting for her to make her way here, I can't help but think that I am the luckiest man in the world. Of this world and any other worlds.  
She now stood by my side, giving me a warm gentle smile. I can feel the same smile creeping unto my face. It has been a long time since I have smiled like this.  
The priest asked began our wedding ceremony. Soon enough, we were saying our vows.  
Her voice rung like an angelic choir. Sure, I may be exaggerating but who wouldn't be? You've waited all your life to be with her. To be with the one you love for all eternity.  
But I guess you wouldn't understand. Afterall, you might still be single and looking for the one.  
Anyway, after exchanging our vows, we exchanged our rings.  
Of course, we sealed it with a kiss. The kiss felt wonderful. Both of us were filled with joy.  
Then came the reception. I told her not to eat too much. She might get fat. She just laughed at me and said that I should just enjoy myself.  
And I did, until night came and things went a little too well........ but I'll spare the details.  
---------End Flashback-------_

_Well, thinking back brought me back to my present situation.  
I kept on thinking about her.  
What is happening past these white walls?  
Is she okay?  
Did she make it?  
Did it make it?  
Did they make t?  
Amidst my worries, a lady in white came out of the door.  
she told me to wait for a few more hours before I can speak with my wife.  
She lead me into another room.  
She said that I can wait for my wife here and then, she left.  
I sat in a chair and began to wait. Soon, I feel my eyes dropping.  
I fell fast asleep._

_When I woke up, I saw her.  
She was fast asleep. It must have taken a lot from her.  
Then, she began to stir and wake up._

_

* * *

_

"Good evening." She said with a smile.

"Good evening, Yuuki. Do feel alright now?" He asked.

"Yes. I feel much better now, Zero." She said.

Then, a soft knock came from the door. Zero said that whoever was outside can come in.

The nurses entered, holding 3 babies. They gave the one wrapped in blue cloth to Zero while the other two wrapped in pink cloths were given to Yuuki.

Then, the nurses left.

"Awww. They look like us." Yuuki commented. Zero smiled and replied a yes to her comment.

It was amazing that Yuuki was able to withstand giving birth to triplets.

The new proud parents were contented and happy about their situation.

"So, what shall we name them?" Zero asked.

" Well, let's name the boy first." Yuuki said.

The boy had platinum blonde hair like Zero and since his eyes were half-closed, you can see it's color. It was a beautiful scarlet color, like Yuuki's.

" Then, he shall be Akira. Kiryuu Akira." Zero said.

" Akira Kiryuu. I like that name." Yuuki said and gave a warm smile.

"How about those two?" Zero asked.

" I'll name this curly one Katie and this little one Angel." Yuuki gleefully said.

" Kiryuu Katie. Kiryuu Angel. Well, their looks fit their names. And they got their looks from their mother." Zero said in a flattering tone.

Little Katie had curly brown hair and purple eyes while angel had straight brown hair and amethyst eyes.

The parents looked happily at their children. Then, Zero looked lovingly at Yuuki and said,

"You know what, Yuuki?"

"What?"

"I thought you already gave me everything I wanted but I was wrong."

"How?"

"You have just given me the greatest gift of all." And he kissed Yuuki on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_"The greatest gift of all is the gift of life."_

* * *

_**A/N: **Woot! Finally! Well, that drained me. Please review. And tomorrow's our Christmas Party. I dunno if I am excited or neutral. I guess I'm just confused. ^_^  
p.s. it won't align left. sorry....  
**Reviews please!!**_


End file.
